Dirty Little Secrets
by mawhinwin
Summary: Hermione decides to go back to Hogwarts after the war. Except, she is the only one from the Golden Trio to return. There she start to fade away from her friends, hiding behind a secret. Can Draco figure out the secret before Hermione vanishes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. J.K. Rowling, my queen does. **_

It has been a year since the war had ended. The dead have been buried. Families have been reunited. Death Eaters were put on trial. Hogwarts was rebuilt. Everything was perfect, or at least I showed everyone that I thought it was.

I had lost my family. I mean, I wasn't like Harry, who doesn't have any family left, they just don't know who I am anymore. There are no pictures, and the only thing I can grasp onto is frivolous memories. I spent my summer at the Burrow with the Weasley family. Then at the beginning of August everything changed.

I got a letter from Hogwarts asking me to come back, and that I would be Head Girl if I did. I accepted, of course I wanted to go back and finish up my last year of Hogwarts, but I would be by myself. Kingsley became the new Minister of Magic and asked Harry and Ron to be his top auroras. I too, had been asked, but declined the offer. My education is more important than some silly job.

Harry and Ron saw Ginny and I off this morning. It was a little bit uncomfortable. Harry gave me a big hug and then went off with Ginny. I was stuck with Ron. Nothing has really happened since that day in the Chamber of Secrets. Honestly, I'm glad nothing did. He is a horrible kisser, it's extremely wet and slobbery, I do not enjoy it. Anyways, it's good that nothing came of it; I'm going back to Hogwarts to further expand my education while he's doing God knows what with Harry.

And here I am, all alone in an empty compartment with my nose shoved into a book. It takes me back to my first year; I sat in an empty compartment until I met Harry and Ron. Since then, I always had friends to be around. We were the "Golden Trio." I suppose I still have Ginny, but she's out and about with her other friends.

It wasn't long after the train started to move when the compartment door opened. I figured it was Ginny, so I kept reading my book.

"Granger." That's not Ginny's voice.

I looked up from my book to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of me. He had changed over the summer. His skin wasn't as pale; it was as if he actually went outside for a little bit. His muscles were more defined. The biggest thing of all that I noticed had changed: He wasn't wearing a scowl. Instead his face was turned into a frown, as if confused about what he was doing.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could sit here. In this compartment. With you," Malfoy ran a hand through his hair.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy wanted to sit with me. He wanted to be within two feet of me. A Mudblood. And he had asked nicely. What happened to this boy over the summer?

"I suppose. Just don't bother me, I'm trying to read," I answered, then quickly started to read again, hoping that I would bore him enough to make him leave.

Malfoy snorted. "Is that one of our textbooks? I don't' understand why you even bother to read those. You already know the material. Actually, I'm positive you're smarter than most of the teachers at this bloody school. Why did you come back?"

I closed the book shut. Obviously, I was not going to be able to read it. "I came back because I got a letter from Professor McGonagall asking me to come back. It also said that I was Head Girl. I wanted to come back anyways, for old sakes," I looked up at Malfoy; he was staring at me like I had hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"Wait… So you're Head Girl?" Malfoy asked, still looking like a blubbering fool.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm Head Girl. Honestly, who else do you think it would be?" What an idiot.

"Don't give me attitude Granger, it was just a question. For your information, I'm Head Boy," he leaned back on the seat and propped his legs up besides me. "Why would you want to come back here, 'For old time's sake'? If it wasn't for my mother, I wouldn't be here."

I stared at him. I couldn't believe this. How did Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy, _of all people get Head Boy? I expected it to be Neville, especially what happened last year. But Malfoy? There has to be a mistake.

"Hello? Granger? Are you okay?" Malfoy waved a hand over my face, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Really," I could feel myself sweating a little.

Malfoy's infamous smirk was plastered onto his face. "You never answered my question."

I shook my head, trying to figure out how to explain this to Malfoy. "Well, this year there's nothing to worry about. There's no bad guy that's trying to kill all of us. I don't have to worry when I get the Daily Prophet anymore. I know that my friends and family are safe, and always will be," I sighed, trying to control my rocky emotions. "It's just like when we started Hogwarts. We walked in, gazing around and not believing any of this was real. We were carefree and thought that nothing could hurt us. That's why I came back." I glanced up at Malfoy, noticing that his smirk had fallen off his face.

"Oh," was all Malfoy could say.

Before I could ask Malfoy why he truly returned, a voice came over the intercom: _"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please change into your robes and be ready to depart once we get there." _

I was walking up the stairs to my new common room, the one for just Head Boy and Girl. Hogwarts looked the same as it always had, as if it had never been ransacked. The Great Hall was a little bit different though. Behind the table that the professors sat at were two large paintings of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. I stared at them throughout Professor McGonagall's speech. For once I was not listening to a teacher. The feast was filling, as always, but it wasn't the same. Harry wasn't there to tell us about his problems at the Dursleys. Ron wasn't eating everything in sight. All I had were Ginny and Neville.

I slouched my way into the common room, and slumped down into a chair. There were two set of stairs, one leading to my room, and the other to Draco's room. The room had been decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, making an odd array of colors. It was cozy though, a place where I might actually go to relax and study, instead of hiding in the library.

I started to walk over to a set of stairs when I noticed a figure on the couch. It was Malfoy and he was asleep. On his laps, there laid a letter:

_Dear Mum, _

_ I have just arrived at Hogwarts. It's really different from the last time I was here. It's a little bit more inviting. The only problem is, I don't really have any friends. I suppose I can make friends with Zabini and a few other Slytherin in my year. _

_ I finished unpacking my things in my new Head Boy room. I know you were wondering who the Head Girl is; it's Hermione Granger! I know I was in shock for a little bit when I found out too._

_ I'm hoping I can make amends with her, Mum. I never truly meant any of those cruel things I said to her in the past. Hopefully I can get up enough courage and tell her my story; tell her I'm sorry and maybe, just maybe she'll forgive me. _

_Love your son,  
>Draco Malfoy<em>

I read the letter over a few times when a slight tear came to my eye. I had to quickly wiped it away before it could go rolling down my check. I placed the letter on the coffee table in front of the couch and placed a blanket on the sleeping Malfoy. As I started to walk up the stairs, I paused and turned around to glance at him. _Maybe one day, I can tell you my story. _

**Well, what do you guys think? This is an attempt of my first fic in a couple of years! Let me know if it's crap, because I sort of feel like it is. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys, it's hard to work Monday-Friday and write this, so cut me some slack. :/ Thank you for the amazing ideas! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Obviously. **_

It's only been a week since school has started and let me say, it's been one of the longest and most infuriating weeks of my life. In every single class teachers have partnered me with Malfoy. Every class. That annoying twit – I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him! He's either silent and doesn't tell me what the hell he's doing so we mess up on everything or he sits there with his nasty feet up on he desk, leaning back on the chair and has that damn smirk on his face.

I hate him. Everything about him; from his unnaturally blonde hair, all the way down to his designer shoes. Damn you Malfoy.

Fortunately, I have no classes today. So I'm going to sit in the Great Hall, have a nice breakfast, read my mail, and head off to the library to write some letters.

So here I am eating a marvelous breakfast For once since I have started at this school I don't have Ron leaning over me trying to take everything on the table and shoving it in his mouth all at once. All of the sudden, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in my lap. It was from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I hope Hogwarts is treating you well. Ginny owled me on the first day and told me that Malfoy was Head Boy with you. Make sure you tell me if he's giving you a hard time!_

_ The Ministry is doing well, for now. Ron and I are having a hard time without you. I kick myself in the head sometimes, I mean a lot of it is pretty basic, but neither one of knows it. I guess we should have paid a little bit more attention in school rather than asking you to always do our homework. _

_Honestly though, you don't have to stay at Hogwarts, you can come work with us. I know that you want to finish all of your years but let's be serious here. You could have graduated that school in our fifth year. Please come work with us. I miss you. We miss you! Though Ron might not admit it as much as I will, we need you. _

_Love, _

_Harry _

I frowned at the letter. Of course they needed me, those dimwits. Do they really want me, or do they just need me for my brains? I sure as hell hope not, I'm more than just a pile of books! I'm a person screaming, 'look at me!' Is it not loud enough?

It's because I'm a bookworm. That's all I do is read, I indulge in books. I'm not like some of the other girls, like Ginny, I'm not pretty at all. I would like one person to pay attention to me, or at least notice me for more than just part of the 'Golden Trio'.

"Granger, you shouldn't keep your face twisted like that, it might stay like that." Malfoy is not the person I was looking for.

"Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to talk," I quickly grabbed my things and stormed out of the Great Hall, heading towards the library.

"Oh Granger, what has your panties in a bunch? Is it Weasel?" Malfoy was following me up the stairs, trying to keep up with me.

"No it's not _Ron_. Just leave me alone Malfoy," I started walking faster hoping that he doesn't know his way to the library.

"Whatever Granger. Don't come crying to me when your 'friends' are being pricks," Malfoy shrugged.

I turned around and glared at the blonde. "My friends are NOT pricks Malfoy." I pointed my finger into his chest, "You're the one that makes fun of everyone. You bully people. YOU'RE the prick!" I turned around, marching towards the library, not caring if Malfoy followed me or not.

I made my way into the library and picked the farthest table from the door, all the way in the corner. I sat down and took out some parchment and a quill. Malfoy had to take the seat next to me.

I turned my chair a little bit so that my back was facing him and wrote my letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_ It's good to hear that you are well. As much as I would like to go work with Ron and you, I really need to stay here at Hogwarts and finish this year, it means a lot to me._

_ It is __true; Draco is Head Boy with me. It is a little bit strange but I have moved past the fact that he had once been a Death Eater. The war is over so there is no point to dwindle in the past. Though he is an obnoxious twit like always, but I will have to move past that in order to cooperate with him. Hopefully. _

_ Send my wishes to Ron! I bid you good luck and hopefully break comes sooner so that I can see you!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

"Aw, isn't that cute. You wrote a letter to Potter," Malfoy reached over my shoulders and snatched the freshly done letter. "Oh and you even called me Draco! How touching Granger."

I turned around and tried to grab the letter back from his hands. "Malfoy give that back! You can't be taking things that are not yours!"

Malfoy wagged his finger in front of my face. "I don't think I'm going to give this back. Potter does not deserve a letter of this quality. Besides I would like to keep this first piece of evidence."

I sat back in my chair, completely confused about what just happened. "Evidence for what?"

Malfoy leaned in towards me, brushing some of my hair behind my ear, causing goose bumps on my arm. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "Evidence to prove that you have a little crush on me," he whispered. He then got up, left the letter on the desk, smirked at me and walked out of the library, leaving me speechless.

_**Like I said before, thank you for being so patient with me!  
>So this morning I finally got into Pottermore! My username is SnitchFlight50 What's yours?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next two hours in the library which mad me late for potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Granger! Where have you been? I started class five minutes ago! You're not the type of person to come late to any class!" Slughorn sauntered up to the desk that I shared with Malfoy. "Miss Granger, I will not take any points off this time, but heed this warning! It's only a one time thing. You should not be late for my class again!" He waggled his eyebrows at me, giving me a very suspicious look and then clapped his hands together. "Alright class! Today we're going to learn how to make some veritaserum."

"Granger, Granger, Granger. What are we going to do with you?" Malfoy whispered to me. "First you're writing love letters to Potter. Then you won't accept your undenying love to me. And then you're late for class. You're becoming a mess."

I snorted and pushed my bangs away from my face. "Get over yourself Malfoy. I'm just trying to get adjusted to school again, that's all. It's hard to be here without Harry and Ron. It has nothing to do with you." I slammed my notebook open and started to furiously write down notes; my attempt to ignore Malfoy.

"As all of you should know, Veritaserum, also known as the truth potion, is one of the most powerful potions in the entire wizarding world. With only three drops, a person can reveal their most in kept secrets," Slughorn paced back and forth in front of our desks, which is probably the only exercise he gets during the day, besides running to the dining hall.

I glanced over at Malfoy, and I noticed that he was doodling in his notebook. I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to help him in tonight's homework. I glanced at his paper and noticed that he wasn't just doodling, he was writing something. _Hermione, she's just so different than anyone else here. _My eyes widened and I must have gasped because Malfoy shot up and noticed me looking at the paper. He scowled at me, as I could feel my cheeks starting to turn a soft red.

"I… uh… I'm sorry…" I attempted to mutter out, turning even redder and tried to turn my attention to Slughorn.

_I wonder what that was all about. What does he mean that I'm different than anyone else? Yeah, I've been through a lot, but I'm not that much different! Everyone here survived the war and has their own stories, I'm nothing special. Who is he writing this to anyways? I didn't think Malfoy talked to anyone besides Blaise and me. _

"Alright children, I have homework for you. Write me a 500 word essay on the right and wrong ways to use Veritaserum. I want it in my hands tomorrow morning! And that means on time Granger!" I rolled my eyes, what a drama queen.

Thankfully, class ended and I hurried to Tranfiguration not even waiting for Malfoy. He could bother me some other time. I literally ran into class and sat at my desk, the first one in class. Obviously.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It's nice to see you in my class again," Professor McGonagall said, appearing from behind her desk. "Though it will be a little bit weird not seeing Potter and Weasley with you," she smiled at me, though she seemed as if she was daydreaming.

A loud noise came from the doorway and I turned to find Malfoy trudging into class, earlier than I expected.

"Ah! Good day Mr. Malfoy. It's lovely to see you in my class as well!"

Malfoy walked over towards the front of the class and took the desk next to mine. The rest of the class made their way in.

"Granger, I need to talk to you later. I need your help for the Potions essay," Malfoy smirked at me.

"Well Malfoy, if you paid more attention in class instead of writing letters about me then you wouldn't need my help," I replied back, accidently sending him a nasty look.

It was his turn to turn red. "Even if I did, I would still like your help," Malfoy muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" I asked, not really sure if I heard it correctly or not.

"Alright class, sit down in your seats, this isn't social hour. We need to start today's lecture immediately! It's extremely important that you learn this! This year in transfiguration, you're going to learn how to transfigure yourselves into an animal. Hopefully you're all bright enough to be able to do this before you graduate Hogwarts," McGonagall scanned the students in the room, coming at a stop at me. "I'm sure most of you could probably do this now, but we need to learn about it first, and then practice." The whole class groaned at the thought of a lecture.

"Honestly people, get over it. It's just a lecture to help us further educate us. We can't just go waltzing around trying to change ourselves into animals with no experience or a reason behind it. Honestly," I shook my head at my classmates. What a bunch of idiots.

Thankfully, the rest of the class went by smoothly, if you ignored the ice cold glares I was receiving from people around the room. I also had an hour long break between this class and lunch. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and marched out of class, not caring for the other students that hated on me. I was on a mission to get that couch in front of the fireplace in my new common room before Malfoy.

"Granger hold up!" I turned around to find Malfoy speed walking after me. "I turned my back for one minute while I gathered my things at the end of class and the next thing I know, you're gone! And you never answered my question."

"Which was what?"

"Will you help me write that paper? As you noticed, I didn't pay attention in class, nor do I ever plan on doing so. So you better get used to helping me out if you want me to stay Head Boy."

"Why do you think that I would want you to stay Head Boy?"

"Oh c'mon Granger. We both know that you would miss seeing this pretty face everyday," he smirked at me, "You would miss seeing the whole package, not just my face."

I shook my head in disbelief, who the hell does he think he is? "Oh shut it Malfoy. I'll help you with your damn essay."

We made our way to our common room, both of us jumping onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

It was the longest hour of my life. Honestly.

For the first 15 minutes we had an awkward space between us. It was as if neither one of us knew where it was appropriate to sit, or even how to sit. Both of us continually shifted around, trying to be comfortable. Doing that more than actually working on the essay.

Then for the next 30 minutes, we finally found a space that we could work together without total awkwardness.

"Okay, so you're telling me that if someone gives me this potion that I'm pretty much screwed and they would know everything about me?" Malfoy asked as I explained to him what the potion did.

"Yeah, pretty much. They would know all of your deepest, darkest secrets that you haven't told anyone. It's actually kind of scary if you think about it." I raised my eyes to look at Malfoy. His grey eyes were staring at me, as if he was trying to read my mind.

"I have a lot of secrets," he whispered, though I wasn't sure if it was to him or to me.

I glanced away and ran my hand over the scar I had on my forearm. A shiver ran down my back as I thought about my own secrets. "As do I," I whispered to him.

**Alright guys, sorry for the wait. Every time I come home from work, I go on the computer meaning to work on this, but I just end up being on Tumblr for hours. I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing! I would also enjoy some help on some characters; if any of you are interested send me a message! It would be greatly appreciated! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Granger, when is your birthday?" Draco asked me during one of our study sessions.

I stared at him for a minute, completely speechless. Since school has started two weeks ago, Draco hasn't asked one single question about my personal life, or well, anything about me.

"Um, why would you like to know?" I asked him, a little hesitant.

"God Granger, why can't you just give me an answer instead of beating around the bush?"

I sighed, so much for attempting to have a conversation. "September 16th. Now will you please answer my question?"

Malfoy's face softened as he stared at me. "I dunno, I just wanted to know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's coming up soon, isn't it? Maybe I'll get you something. Maybe," he smirked as he said this.

"Oh no," I'm worried.

"So, what would you like Granger?" That smirk was still on his face. "Maybe I'll get you something sexy. Would you like some new underwear? I'll make sure it's lacey, and I guess it can be red," Draco winked at me. "Yeah, that sounds like the perfect gift."

"Malfoy – you – are – such – a – git!" I said between hitting him. "C'mon we're going to be late for Potions."

We walked down to potions in silence, but I could feel Draco staring at me. As we sat down to begin class, Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You never said no to the idea of underwear as a gift."

I repeat what a git.

Things between Draco and I have never been so relaxed. We actually talk to each other in class now. No, it's more than that. It's way more than talking. I mean, we talked before because we had to. But now, we have normal conversations in which the two of us enjoy talking. And we do it all the time.

The thing is though, these conversations worry me. We never talk about the war. Ever. I don't want to talk about it, and neither does he. I'm fine with keeping it that way. What I'm worried about though, is that we're going to run out of things to talk about. I don't understand why this worries me so. It worries me to death. I stay awake at night most of the time just thinking about things to say to him the next day.

Am I going crazy for thinking about this? There's just something about Draco, something that I haven't noticed before. I want to know what it is, and I don't want to lose him.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"W-What?" I came back to my senses and realized that I was in the Great Hall for breakfast. I had been staring at the Slytherin table while lost in thought. Ginny stared at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger, something is most definitely bothering you. For the past three weeks you've been acting a bit strange." Ginny turned around and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there, watching us. "It's Malfoy isn't it?"

"What? Draco? Of course not." I am such a terrible liar.

Ginny smirked. "Hermione, oh Hermione," she laughed. "We are hanging out this weekend. Hogsmeade. And you're going to tell me everything. Besides, I still need to give you your birthday present," Ginny stood up, throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to tell Ron or anything," she laughed again as she walked out of the Great Hall.

I stared after Ginny in disbelief. She wouldn't tell Ron, would she?

Wait, why do I even care? I mean, there's nothing going on between Draco and I. We are just friends. Well, he would be upset that I'm friending the enemy. What an immature twit.

"You alright Granger?" I looked up to find Draco staring at me.

"Y-yes, I'm quite alright. Just a little out of it I suppose."

Draco smiled. "Whatever Granger. Just don't forget, you're supposed to help me with that essay for Charms later. Meet me in the common room after lunch," Draco walked away, just as Ginny had done.

I stared after him, thoughts racing through my mind. Why was I so nervous for the study session with Draco? We have them everyday, but today's is making me nervous. I think it's the whole idea of Draco giving me a present. I know that he's over the whole blood line thing, and calling me a Mudblood, but still it makes me nervous. Draco and I were far from friends these past years.

That could be what's making me really nervous. What would Draco give me for a present? I bet it's a book. I mean, he doesn't know too much about me except for the fact that I love to read. Everyone knows that.

This is stressing me out.

It's alright. Muggle Studies is my last class before lunch, and it's already half way through. Now if I could only pay attention.

Honestly, what the hell did he get me? What if it's something stupid that I would never use? Ew, what if he pulls a Ron and gets me socks? I hate socks, I absolutely loathe them.

What if he gets me something really nice? No – no, never. He would never do that. I mean, we hardly know each other. Right? People just don't do that to people them barely know. Oh god, now I'm really nervous. Draco isn't just any regular person. He's _Draco Malfoy. _

Why am I so nervous?

What do I do after he gives me the gift? I want to do more than just say 'thank you'. Is giving him a hug too much? No, a hug is just fine. A friendly hug. That's what friends do, right? They give each other hugs? Yes, that's true. I give Harry hugs a lot. Okay, that's what I'll do. When he gives me the gift, I'll cautiously open it, curiously look at it, say thank you and give him a hug. That's a good plan.

Thank the lord, this class is over. Now let's just get through lunch. I can do that, it's only thirty minutes. I'll have a nice, Draco free, and hopefully Harry free conversation with Ginny. I can do this.

Urgh, there is a table full of food and yet none of it looks appetizing. I could really use a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Just some plain, muggle food.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look like a nervous wreck," Ginny asked as she took the seat across from me.

"Like I said earlier Ginny, I'm fine," do I really look that bad?

Ginny arched an eyebrow at me. "Hermione, the last time I saw you this nervous was for the Yule Ball, four years ago. It's Malfoy isn't it?"

I sighed. There was no way I could hide this from Ginny, she could see right through me. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Yes! I knew it! Ha! I told Harry it was Draco!" Ginny had a look of triumph on her face. Then she went into a hushed tone, "Okay girl, spill it. I want to hear everything about you two. Are you guys dating? Oh that would be so cute! Gryffidnor and Slytherin are rivals and yet Hogwarts cutest couple is from those houses. Oh this could totally work, I mean-"

"Ginny, that's enough," I said, interrupting her. "It's nothing like that." Was it really? "It's just that, Draco said that he was getting me a birthday present, seeing how tomorrow is my birthday. It's really stressing me out because I have no idea what on earth he would get me. Why am I this concerned about it Ginny? Is something wrong with me?"

Ginny smirked, "'Mione, the answer is pretty obvious," she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You have a thing for Draco Malfoy. I think he has one for you too." She sat back in her seat and jerked her head towards the Slytherin table.

I slowly turned my head towards the table. There was Draco staring at me. He noticed that I had caught him looking at me, and quickly looked away. I noticed that his usual pale cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

I turned back to Ginny, "I have no idea what you're saying. That's not even possible. We hardly know each other."

Ginny interrupted me. "That does not mean anything Hermione. Also, I think he might have a slight clue about you. You guys have known each other for the past eight years now. He must know some things." Ginny glanced down at her watch, "Oh Merlin! Look at the time! I need to go write my letter to Harry. Tomorrow at Hogsmeade, you are telling me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." Ginny winked and out the door she went.

She left me and my thoughts alone. Awesome, as if I haven't had a struggle with them all day.

I guess I can head up to the common room early. It would only be five minutes early. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there.

Good, maybe that means he's already there. Then it won't be a problem if I'm up there early. I'll just take my time getting up there.

Shit, how did I already make it up here? It's only been a two minutes! Dammit, dammit, dammit. I'm not ready for this, not at all. I'll never be ready though so I might as well go in.

I stepped into the common room, and well, it seemed different. Not physically different, but the atmosphere was calmer. There stood Draco in front of the fireplace. He had ditched the school uniform and was in a blue button down shirt and black pants. In all honesty, he looked classy. He smiled as I well, as I checked him out.

"Happy Birthday Granger," he said, still smiling.

"Malfoy, it's not my birthday. It's not till tomorrow," I slyly said back.

"Granger you're killing me here. I try to be a nice gentleman and you give me sass," that cocky grin was plastered to his face. "Anyways, I hope you like this. I picked it out myself."

He handed me a small package wrapped in purple paper. I warily unwrapped it, glancing up at Draco every couple of seconds. By this time I couldn't think of anything. My mind had gone numb.

Eventually I had finished unwrapping it. It was perfume. Very nice and very expensive perfume.

"I know what you're probably thinking right now, that I walked into a store and picked the most expensive perfume because I'm a rich bastard. Right? Wrong." He started to rub the back of his neck as the pink returned to his cheeks. "I remembered in our sixth year, you smelt the Amortentia potion during Slughorn's class. You said that you smelt freshly mowed grass. Well obviously they don't make that in a perfume but I did try my hardest to find a pleasant floral perfume," He shyly smiled at me. "Go ahead, open it. Try it out."

I would, if I could feel the rest of my body. Frankly, while he was talking, I think I melted. It took a minute to gain control of my fingers and I finally opened the box. The perfume was in purple glass, shaped as a flower. I sprayed some on my wrist and took a whiff. It was cherry blossom, my favorite flower. I stared at him in disbelief.

Wait, what was the plan after I opened the gift? Oh no, my brain has melted as well. Something with me touching him. Oh god, that sounded dirty. Um, I.. wait, what? I need to do something, I look stupid just standing here with my mouth open.

"So…" Draco said peering at me. "Do you like it?" He was rubbing the back of his neck again. "I mean, if you don't I can always return it and you-"

"It's beautiful Draco."

Draco grinned with his cheeks vividly pink. "Good, I'm glad you liked it. It took me a while to pick out."

I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Draco. I think it's perfect," I whispered to him and walked into my bedroom.

**I do not exactly like this chapter. Most of it is just Hermione arguing with herself. Boo for crappy chapter. And for taking so long to write this. **

**Though, thank you for my reviewers! You're the reason why I keep writing this. Thank you all so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, hold on. You kissed Malfoy?" Ginny almost spat out her butterbeer.

"Hush Ginny, you're screaming," I whispered to her as my cheeks turned a soft red.

"Oh, sorry," she lowered her voice to whisper as she leaned over the table that we sitting at in the Three Broomsticks. "So after he gave you the present, you kissed him?" She let out a slight squeal. "I knew it! I was discussing this with Harry the other day and I was telling him how you and Malfoy would be-"

"For starters Ginny, I did not kiss Draco!" I said, interrupting her. "And second, you were discussing us to Harry?"

"Yeah, so? I can't talk about my friends and their lives with my boyfriend?" Ginny took a sip of her drink. "Why, does it bother you? Does it bother you that Harry and I are talking about your possible future with Malfoy? A possible future of Mrs. Malfoy? Oh maybe even-"

I had to cut Ginny off again, she was getting carried away. "Where are you coming up with these foolish thoughts? Your imagination is running wild Ginny."

"Hermione for the first time in my life I must say this, you are being ridiculously stupid right now."

I nearly choked on my butterbeer. Had she really called me stupid? On what level? I have never been called that in my entire life? Is she calling me stupid because I can't accept her childish daydreams of Draco and I getting married? "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Ginny stared at me, a long hard stare. "Hermione Granger, you heard me loud and clear. I called you stupid. No, not academically stupid, but you're stupid for the fact that you cannot accept your emotions. Or give into your daydreams. I know that you've thought about him Hermione and I know that you've had several daydreams about him. During meals I see you stare longingly at his table. You do tend to talk about him a lot. Just face the facts Hermione: You. Like. Draco. Malfoy."

I gulped. Is it possible that I do? No I mean, we're just friends. Friends that are starting to know each other more at each passing day. That's what friends do; they get to know each other.

"So what happened after you went upstairs? Did you go back downstairs?"

"Of course I did! The meeting was to help him with his charms essay, not a birthday party. So I went up to my room just to drop off his present. I went back downstairs to help him with his essay."

"And?"

"And what?" I stared at her conspicuously.

"Obviously something happened. You don't just get this amazing present from Draco Malfoy, kiss him on the cheek and work on your essays. So spill it."

I sighed again. She was right; I mean nothing truly did happen. "Well nothing dramatic happened. I came back down and we were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace." Ginny leaned forward across the table. "He didn't need help on that essay, he was almost done." I blushed just thinking about it.

"Well that was obvious," Ginny gave me an annoyed look. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing. We did absolutely nothing. We sat there and watched the fire," I smiled some more. "It might sound boring, but it was really nice. We were sitting really close together; I even put my head on his shoulders."

Ginny stared at me dumbfounded. "So you just sat there in silence? For forty-five minutes?"

"Yes we did. You've never done that with Harry?"

"No, I mean we have but not for that lon-"

"Hello ladies," Draco interrupted Ginny and stole the seat next to Ginny. "Ah hello Weasley. How have you been?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth from me to Draco. "Uh, I've been good? Excuse me if this is rude, but can I help you with something?"

"No you can't. But Granger can." Draco focused all of his attention to me while Ginny raised her eyebrow again and had a sly grin across her face. "Professor McGonagall wants us to see us now. She said she needs us to help her plan something."

I sighed. "Yes, I'll be up there in a few minutes. Just let me finish my conversation with Ginny."

Draco was still smirking. "Oh okay, I'll just wait right here then. Don't rush, finish whenever you're ready."

"Malfoy, you're such a prick," Ginny hissed. "Hermione, I'll talk to you later. I need to find Luna anyways," she stood up and waved as she left the pub.

"Ah, so it seems as if Weasley didn't want to talk to you. I guess we can go see McGonagall now," Draco was still smirking.

I gritted my teeth, "Let's go Malfoy," I stood up and left without even waiting for him.

I walked up the path to Hogwarts, pulling at my coat. Even though it was only the end of September, it was starting to get cooler. It felt as if winter was going to come sooner than ever before. I do not like that.

"Hermione, wait up!" I turned around to find Draco jogging up to me. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No Draco I'm not mad at you. I don't need to hang out with my friends that I never get to see anymore. No, that's perfectly fine," I answered sarcastically.

Draco put his hands up. "Sorry, I'm just following orders."

We walked up to the castle in silence. I was truly mad at him, though he interrupting me wasn't exactly the reason. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure why I was mad at him. Maybe I wasn't mad at him, maybe I was just embarrassed. How long had he been standing there before either one of us noticed him? Had he been standing there for a while? How much did he here?

We walked inside the castle and made out way up to McGonagall's office. I knocked on her door before I entered.

"Granger! Malfoy! Oh good, you guys came quickly. Please, take a seat," she pointed to the chairs in front of her desk.

I sat in the chair closest to her desk. "Is there something that we can help you with Professor?" I asked.

"In fact, there is!" She sat down in her chair. "Even though Christmas time is a couple of months away, I would really enjoy doing something for it. We need to add some life into this school! It's so dull and boring. I mean, I completely understand since the end of the war wasn't that long ago. Though, I want Hogwarts to be a place that these children can escape these problems, the things that cause them nightmares when they sleep. This school needs to be lively to distract them from their everyday problems," she got up from her chair and paced behind Hermione and Draco.

"I'm hoping that quidditch will also help, since the first game is tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy, are you going to be playing in that game?"

"Yes Professor, I am," Malfoy replied.

"Ah good. It should be a good game. Since Potter isn't here to be our seeker for Gryffindor the game should be interesting," she smiled at the pair of us. "Anyways, I want to do something special for the holidays. I know that most kids will go home and be really upset about being home. That someone in their family or one of their friends isn't there to enjoy Christmas with them. So why don't we create something here so the students have a reason to stay and be merry over the holidays?" McGonagall clasped her hands together. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Why not do a secret Santa thing?" I suggested.

"What is that?" both Draco and McGonagall asked.

"Well, it's a muggle thing. You put your name in a hat, and pick someone else's name out of it. Then for Christmas, or for the twelve days of Christmas, you get them a gift. We could do it with all four houses for house unity, though it might be hard because there are so many students."

"That's a thought. Draco, do you have any ideas?"

Draco rubbed his chin. "Well, what if we have a dance? Something like the Yule Ball? I know that many students enjoyed that. We should also open it to all students, instead of forth year and up. That would really bring everyone in. We could do it on Christmas Eve which would even raise people's Christmas spirit."

I was shocked. This was a brilliant idea. And it had come from Draco Malfoy. Who knew?

"I agree, I think that would be a lovely plan. It would really create house unity."

"Then it's settled. We're having a ball!" McGonagall wrote that down on her desk. "Thank you, you two. With my old age coming up quick I figured to ask you two now before I forgot." She smiled at the two of us again. "Before I forget, are you two comfortable living together? If you're not, I can always move you back into your common rooms."

"Oh no, it's fine!" Draco hurriedly replied. "I enjoy living and working with Hermione."

I gave him a curious look. Where is he going with this?

"Well that's good to here. All right you two, time to get out of my office. I'll call you guys back up to start preparing for the ball. That won't be till November though. Now go," she shushed us from her office. "I have important things to do."

Draco and I walked to our common room in complete silence. As we both walked in, we stared at each other.

"Well, um, ah, I need to do my homework." Draco just stared at me. Those grey eyes, they did not blink, they did not move. They just stared. "So I guess I'll see you later." It took every ounce I had to turn my back on him and walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

**So I know what you guys are thinking. '**_**Oh no, this is going to turn into one of those cliché fics with a ball and they're going to fall in love while slow dancing at the ball. Blah blah blah.' **_**WRONG. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. **

**Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are great and help me keep writing this! **


	6. Chapter 6

The wind had robbed the trees of their leaves, leaving them bare and boring. It was getting colder; jackets were required when going outside. Fires were being lit at night, to keep the students warm. There were more floating candles in the Great Hall as well as pumpkins. Halloween was tomorrow, and the school was getting excited.

You could feel it as you walked around the hallways. People were genuinely happy. I'm not exactly sure why though, it's not like it's an actual holiday. I guess it's a halfway point between the beginning of school and Christmas, and it's also a day without classes.

Ever since McGonagall had told us about her plans for Christmas holiday, I cannot stop thinking about it. I'm worried that it's going to be nothing like the one in my forth year. What if no one wants to go? What if it's stupid? How formal will it be? Will we require dates? What if I can't find a date? I know that its two months away, but I can't help thinking about all of these problems.

I was sitting in the library, at my designated table in the corner. Sitting in front of me was a letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It__'__s__ great__ to__ hear__ that __you__'__re__ doing __well __with__ Malfoy; __I__'__m__ glad __that__ you __guys __are __friends. __Just__ be__careful, __he__'__s__ still__ a__ punk__ with __attitude __who__ doesn__'__t__ know __his __place. __Ron __and__ I__ are __still__ doing__ well__ over __here,__ well __we__ haven__'__t __killed __anyone __yet.__ I__'__m__ really __excited__ for__ Christmas __break__ when __we__ can__ all__ hang__out__ like__ we __used __to.__ Well,__ that__'__s __not__ true;__ we __were__ always__ worrying__ about __something.__ This__ time __I__ want__ it__ to __be __problem __free __and__ not __awkward __(unlike __when__ I__ last __saw __you).__ We__ should__ do__ something__ nice,__like __go__ out__ to__ eat,__ the__ three __of__ us._

_How__ have__ you__ been? __Ginny __owls__ me__ all__ the __time,__ but __it__'__s__ never __really __on__ how__ you __really __are,__ it__'__s__ just __on__ the __gossip __that__'__s__ traveling__ around __school.__ I__ now __know __everything__ about__ everyone__ and__ it__'__s __extremely__ annoying. __So, __how __have__ you __actually __been? __I __know __you__ said __that __you __were __fine __with __Malfoy, __though __I __feel __as __if __there__'__s __more __behind __that. __Well, __I __know__ there __is, __Ginny __has__ already __told __me __what __happened __for __your __birthday.__ This __reminds __me! __Ron __and __I __are __going __to __send __your__ gift __out__ later __today, __so __you__ should__ be __getting __it __soon!__ My __apologies __if __it __isn__'__t __that__ great, __I __wasn__'__t __too__ sure __on __what __to __get __you __(you__'__re __hard __to __shop __for!)._

_Anyways, I hope that you're doing well. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

I smiled at the letter; Harry always knows how to cheer me up. I'm glad that there's someone out there who actually wants to know how I'm feeling and not what I'm doing.

"I figured that I would find you here Granger," Draco said, taking the chair next to me. He had a package in his hand. "This was lying around in the common room, it has your name on it," he handed me the package.

It was very hard, most likely a book. I ripped away the brown paper to reveal a book of some sort. I flipped through the pages, they were empty. I ran my fingers over the cover; it was deep red with a gold frame around it. There had to be over a thousand blank pages in it.

Draco had a paper in his hand, "this came with it. May I read it?" he cautiously asked. I was too memorized with the beauty of the book to answer. "Alright then, _Dear__ Hermione,__ This __is__ your__ present __from__ Ron __and__ I._Oh, this is a letter from Potter. Do I have to keep reading?"

I nodded my head, "you volunteered to read it."

He sighed, "_We__ weren__'__t__ sure __what __to __get __you __for__ your __birthday.__ Ron__ had__ suggested__ a __book, __but __I__'__m __pretty __positive __you__'__ve__ read__ almost__ every__ book __out__ there. __So__ we__ came __up__ with __an __idea, __why __don__'__t__ you __write __your __own__ book?__ Write__ it__ about __your__ times__ of__ growing __up.__ I__ mean, __there__'__s __no__ point__ in__ me__ writing __a__ book, __Rita__ Skeeter __already__ made__ sure __of__ that__ and __we __both__ know __Ron__ would__ never __come__ around __to __writing __one. __Talk __about __all__ the __adventures __you__'__ve__ had,__ on__ your__ own,__ with __the __two __of__ us, __of __anything.__ That__'__s__ just__ an__ idea,__ you __could __write __some__ romance __novel__ for __all__ I__ care.__ I__ just__ hope__ this __goes__ to__ good__ use. __Love,__ Ron__ and__ Harry._" He handed the letter over to me. "Well, I must admit, that is a very good present. So Granger, what are you going to write about?"

I thought about it for a little bit. "I'm not really sure. Maybe I will talk about my life and the adventures I've been going on since I was eleven. Rita Skeeter didn't get everything out of Harry, so I can definitely talk about some of that in the book," I trailed off, thinking about all of the possibilities I could do with the book.

Draco laughed, "I know that this will be an all-time best seller. Just let me read it before you publish it." Draco patted my hand and left the library to me and my thoughts.

I quickly started scribbling ideas down on how to start this book. I would definitely have to start with getting my letter to Hogwarts. No, before that. I would have to start when I started doing weird things, when I knew I was different than the rest of the kids. When I made paint explode all over the girl that I hated, or when a boy pushed me off a slide, I never hit the ground I sort of walked on air. My parents brushed it off as, 'every child goes through their awkward phase' but I knew I was different. Yeah, that's a good start. Especially since most wizards are from wizarding families, they don't know what it's like to be muggle born.

I started composing the first page, which quickly turned into my first chapter. I was excited to share my side of the story, the hero's best friend side. Though the thought of writing about the war still makes me a little nauseous.

I closed the book after writing down a few chapters and made my way up to the common room. Night had already fallen and students were rushing to their common room so they wouldn't be caught being out late. It was getting a little chilly as I wrapped my arms around myself; I would have to remember to keep a sweater in my bag at all times from now on. The moon shown through the windows, leaving a long shadow behind me.

There was something mystical about this night, though it was just like any other night. I was just going to the common room from spending half my day in the library. I knew I was going to find Malfoy passed out on the couch and I was going to have to wake him and tell him to go to bed or put a blanket over him. I was feeling a little bit adventurous tonight. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush I had received from writing. Or maybe it was because neither Harry nor Ron was here to help relieve some of that adrenaline. I had Draco, though I wasn't sure if he was up for some adventures.

Sure enough when I walked into the common room, Draco was slumped across the couch in front of the fireplace. I dropped my bag next to the couch and attempted to wake him up.

"Malfoy, Malfoy wake up!" I poked at his shoulder, afraid of him. "C'mon wake up."

"Go away Granger," he slurred out. "I'm tired."

"C'mon Draco, this is the one time that I actually want to do something. It's something exciting. Please?" I begged him. I wasn't sure what had taken over me, but I needed to get this daredevil side of me out.

Draco sat up, "fine Hermione, what would you like to do?" He then realized how seductive his statement sounded. "Oh, I get what you're saying. You wanted to do something exciting, am I exciting? Wait, that's not even a question, I am exciting," the infamous Draco Malfoy smirk was on his face. "Yeah, it's me that you want isn't it?"

I smacked the top of his head, "Malfoy you git! That's not what I mean at all," I took the seat beside him. "Can we go on an adventure? Sneak out or something? Explore Hogwarts? There are no more adventures for me since Harry isn't here anymore."

Draco stared at me, dumbfounded. "Two things; One: you, Hermione Granger, of all people wants to sneak out and wander around Hogwarts? The goody two shoes of Hogwarts? Second: what are we going to do? Just walk the halls? McGonagall is the one walking around the hallways; she would catch us for sure."

I smiled devilishly, "Harry left me his invisibility cloak and the map." I jumped up and ran upstairs, throwing open my trunk. Tucked away at the bottom were the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. I grabbed them and ran down the stairs, taking my spot back. Draco still sat there in a confused look.

"What's a Marauder's map?" He asked, staring at the piece of paper.

It was my turn to smirk at him, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the map came to life, showing every nook and cranny of Hogwarts. On the third level was McGonagall, walking the hallway. "This is how we're going to navigate around Hogwarts without getting caught. Is there any place that you would like to go?"

Draco switched from looking at me to the map, astonished. "Wow Hermione, I never thought you had something like this in you," he smirked. "I like it, this bad girl should come out more." He started to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I know some passageway that leads outside by the lake," he glanced out the window. "It looks like a beautiful night, so we should go outside."

I stood up, agreeing. "Let's go then." I motioned to Malfoy to stand up with me, and then draped the cloak around us. "Uh-oh."

"What Granger?"

"This cloak is a lot smaller than I remember."

I could feel Draco smirking again, "Oh that's alright. That means I get to be closer to you Granger."

The thought of that made me very uncomfortable. "Alright Draco, where are we going?"

He pointed to a hallway on the second floor, not too far from our common room. "There, I know exactly where it goes. It might be a little bit tricky since that's where McGonagall is patrolling, but once we get there, it's a clean sweep." He pointed to the grounds. "It's an underground path and it leads out to that big tree by the lake, the one that's across from the Whomping Willow."

I smiled at him, "Then let's go."

I thought it was going to be easy getting there, but I was wrong. For starters, it took a little while to get used to being in the cloak. It was a hassle since Draco is so much taller than I am, and I truly forgot that it is small. I mean, I haven't used it in a long time.

We made our way down two levels without a problem, until we reached the second level. The moment we stepped off the stairs, McGonagall walked by. I wasn't sure if she could feel a presence near her because she slowed down or if it was because she's an elderly lady.

"This way," Draco whispered, pointing to the opposite way that McGonagall went.

We slowly made our way towards the end of the hallway, as quiet as we could. I turned around to see McGonagall swiftly making her way to our end of the hallway. I pushed Malfoy up against the wall, attempting to make as much space as possible for McGonagall.

"Oh so that's how you like it," Malfoy whispered into my ear. He ran his fingertips down my arm, causing goose bumps to appear everywhere.

McGonagall slowed her pace even more, and stared to where Draco and I were standing. We kept silent, except Draco kept running his hand down my arm, making me very uncomfortable. She started to head our way when a noise came from the other end of the hallway. She turned her back to us and made her way to that end of the corridor.

"C'mon let's go before she comes back and discovers us," Malfoy whispered in my ear, causing more goose bumps. He walked over to a large dragon statue, "liberacho," he whispered. The dragon flew up from its post, making room for the two of us to sneak by just in time.

We ran down the corridor, which soon turned to dirt. We were laughing about it the whole time, not really believing that we were doing this, or that we were doing it together.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, more on the feeling that was coming to life in the pit of my stomach. There was a big branch on the ground, and I didn't see at all, making me trip over it and fall on my face.

"Granger, be careful where you're going," Draco came over and grabbed my hand, helping me up. He helped brush me off. "You might as well hold on to me until we get to lake, it's a pretty bumpy walk."

He held out his arm like a gentleman and I took it. We walked the rest of the mile or so like that, arms linked together. We walked in silence, enjoying what was happening and the view of the path. It was beautiful. Different plants were growing on the walls, vines, moss, ferns, I felt like I was in a rainforest of some sort.

Draco grabbed my hand as we made our way up the steep hill to the surface. He helped me climb over the rocks and pushed away the wall of vines that hung from the tree. When we walked out from the path, the full moon shone on us and it reflected off of the dark blue lake, creating an eerie but peaceful look.

"What would you like to do Granger?" Draco asked, staring into my eyes.

I smiled at him, "Nothing. All I wanted to do was get out of school. Let's just enjoy this." I sat down by the base of the tree, staring up at the sky. Draco sat next to me.

Once again, we laid there in silence. This silence was okay, and I didn't want to break it. Instead I laid my head on his shoulder. Draco shot me a look of surprise. He then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him. We leaned back against the tree, slightly lying down as we stared up at the sky.

"Have you ever wanted to get out of here?" Draco asked after a while of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever want to escape? Do you ever want to leave this area, where there are wizarding people everywhere? Find some place new where they don't know your name?"

I stared at Draco. His grey eyes were covered in grief. "Yes, sometimes I do wish that. Well actually, I wish people knew what my name was rather than, 'Harry Potter's best friend'. Also though, I want to be able to make a name for myself." I kept staring up at him, "What about you Draco?"

Draco snorted and continued to stare up at the sky. "I want to leave this place and go live in some random part of the world. Like India, or some African country. Somewhere where no one knows about the bad things my family, or I did. Where there is no one to judge me on the actions that I made. I just want to know some new people who might actually like me without judging me on crude rumors that are being spread."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Draco, no matter what anybody says or what ever happens, I'll never think those things about you."

Draco looked down at me, "Really Hermione? After all of those terrible things that I have done to Hogwarts? To you?"

I nodded, "Yes, even after all of that. I know what you did to Dumbledore wasn't your fault; it was a life or death situation to you. You're just trying to play the survival of the fittest cards, and you had happened to win. And with all those things that you had said to me, I kind of brushed it off. I mean, I'm pretty used to it. And I dot all my anger out on you in third year," I smiled up at him as he softly chuckled.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that you punched me. I must say, it was a pretty good punch, I don't think I could even hit that hard," Draco laughed some more. "I did deserve it, for calling you a Mudblood and all." Draco put his arm back on my shoulder.

I was feeling a little brave, so I placed my head on his chest. "This is nice," I whispered. "We should come out here more often. It can be our secret spot." I closed my eyes and gently fell to sleep as I could hear Draco agreeing.

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried making it longer than the rest since the past chapters have been so short. **

**The thing with Hermione writing a book, I was thinking about making that into a separate story, but it would go a long with this one. So, in this story when Hermione says that she has finished writing about her first year, I would have posted that part of the story. The question being though, should I do it how the books go and have it a Romione? Or should I mix it up and make it turn into a Dramione story? **

**Thanks for the reads and reviews guys! Love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't think there was a moment in my life where I ever felt happier. I mean it, things were amazing. My school work was challenging enough that I enjoyed doing it, but not overwhelming enough where my head was stuck in a book for hours. Harry was writing me more letters, letting me know how he and Ron were (though there were no letters from Ron). I was able to hang out with Ginny and Luna more often.

Best of all, Draco and I snuck out more often to 'our spot'. Except it's not one particular spot, ever since it started to snow. We just sneak out of our common room and hide somewhere in the school, sometimes for a few hours, or for the rest of the night. We just sit there and talk. He knows almost everything about me, almost everything. The one subject that we have yet to skim across is the war. I think it's still too hard for him to talk about, and its okay. I don't blame him for not wanting to talk about it.

The dance is coming up soon. It's less than a month away. I'm starting to get a little nervous. A lot of people already have dates, and well, I'm hoping that one person will ask me.

Draco.

I've finally admitted to myself, I like Draco Malfoy. It was pretty obvious, but there's just something about him. He's just so different from the boy I meet so many years ago. Maybe it's because I've changed as well, or because Ron and Harry are not around to influence me to not like him. He just does these weird things to me. When I see him cast glances at me during class, I can feel my face blushing, and I cannot pay attention to teachers anymore. When I'm helping him study, he runs his hands through his hair and I wish those were my hands. His perfect smile is what kills me though; he flashes it every chance he gets and I just melt.

Is there something wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. I feel as if I'm crazy and these emotions have taken over me. I never thought I would turn into one of those crazy girls where their heart overcomes their head. But it has happened to I, Hermione Jean Granger.

Everytime he opens his mouth I'm just waiting for him to ask, "Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?" And of course I would say yes. Then the ball would come around and we would walk into the Great Hall with everyone staring at us in awe. A slow song would come on and well, everything would be perfect.

Except the prick has yet to ask me.

I confronted Ginny about the whole situation one time when we were hanging out in Hogsmeade. I asked her if maybe I should ask him, that maybe he's too nervous to ask me.

"Hermione Granger! You cannot be the one to ask him!" she had yelled at me as we walked down the street.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because… Because…" she seemed at a loss of words. "I don't know, girls don't do the asking! It's the gentlemen thing for them to ask you." Ginny shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Obviously he's going to ask you, he just needs time. Usually girls flock to him like he's a magnet. You're different though, so he just needs time to figure this whole thing out."

"Well he better do it soon, the clock is ticking."

That was two weeks ago. He has still yet to ask me. I need to calm down. Was I like this in my forth year? Before Krum had asked me? When I was waiting for Ron to ask me? God, I can't even remember that far back. This is too stressful.

"Hey Hermione, are you ready for our study session?" Draco shook me from my la-la land.

"What? Oh, yeah right." I had been spacing out in the library. Typical. "So what are we working on today?"

"Well I really need help with my Transfiguration essay."

I stared at him in confusion, "McGonagall went over that four times in class. Were you not paying attention?

Draco started to rub the back of his neck. "No, I wasn't. I was too busy thinking about the ball," he smiled up at me. "It's so stressful. I was thinking about all the setting up that we have to do. I still have yet to get- my dress robes shipped in from Mother. Girls are following me everywhere, constantly begging me to ask them to the ball."

I sneered, "Yeah, I noticed."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that a tone of jealousy I suspect in your voice Granger? Are you jealous of all these girls following me around?" Draco smirked. "Don't worry Granger, I wouldn't go with any of them anyways."

Ask me. Now is the time to ask me right now. Right now. Do it.

Draco kept smiling at me, "Anyways, I already know who I'm going to ask. Hermione, would you thi-"

"Yeah I would love to!" I smiled at Draco, and then realized that he hadn't finished his sentence.

"What Granger?" He stared at me in confusion.

"Um, nothing. I thought you were going to say something else," my face must be bright red.

Draco stared at me in confusion. "Wait you think I was going to ask-"

"What was your question?" I cut him off short, afraid to answer him.

He stared at me, grief filled his eyes. "I'm going to the ball with Pansy."

**Dun Dun Dun **

**Trying to spice up the plot. Or at least add some sort of conflict. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long! There was a really big snow storm and I got 2 feet of snow! Along with no power for days. So when the power finally came back on, I was a little more concerned with not smelling like manure any longer than writing this.**

**I know it's short, but I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it'll be like a 2 in 1! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **


End file.
